The Fluids of Time
by Vortigern
Summary: Eric and Sookie finally get together. St. Eric competition first place winner.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to True Blood or any of the characters in the Southern Vampire Mysteries.**

**

* * *

**It was New Years Eve, 2060 and Bon Temps was hot and steamy (thanks to global warming). It wasn't a bad kind of heat, but it did make one's skin prickle in a distinctly sensual kind of way. The lady of the house sighed as she sipped her coconut rum. She wasn't keeping any company tonight and that depressed her; most of her favourites were long dead by now- Sam was buried out by her back fence where he used to chase rabbits. He was a good companion right to the end. How she missed his warm breath on the back of her neck, always so unexpected, always so welcome!

"All this nostalgia does a girl no good, Miss Sookie," the mature yet sturdy woman scolded herself with a pretty good impression of Gran.

"So lonely," she remarked, as if in conversation with herself. She was also horny, oh so horny; Gran never mentioned anything about that…

At that moment, Sookie's reverie was interrupted by a rhythmic tapping at the door. Company? At this hour? Who could it be? The slightly tipsy old lady rushed to answer the door.

When she answered it, she almost fell down with shock. "Y-you," she stammered, "After all these years!"

The tall, flaxen-haired youth beamed widely and said, "Won't you let me in?"

Sookie's jaw dropped, "Eric," she said firmly, "you have some nerve coming back here after all this time."

The vampire chuckled and said, "I did tell you I'd come see you after you'd had some time to think about what you did to me."

"Eric," she snapped, "it's been fifty years, I might have died in that time." Eric pursed his lips and appreciatively looked her up and down,

"I think you've fared well," he murmured, "after all, you've outlived everyone you know."

She sighed and said, "Alright, Eric, you've made your case, come on in and keep an old lady company."

They were sitting in the dimly lit lounge immersed in conversation about the good old days in Fangtasia, which Eric had informed her he had sold for an obscene amount of money. Some human had bought it to add to his chain of adult-themed Disneylands some twenty years ago. Sookie wasn't surprised, Eric was always an astute businessman and since Hugh Hefner III bought out McDonalds and Warner Bros, everything was adult-themed these days.

Eric smiled when Sookie told him about the circumstances of Jason's passing. Now there was a guy who just didn't listen when people said, "you can't do that with the human body."

"You know, someone should have turned that brother of yours," Eric said with a hint of regret. Sookie preferred not to dwell on the sordid details of Jason's death, but she had to admit he sure did know how to grab life by the handfuls and just keep at it.

"Enough small-talk," said Eric, "I think you know why I came here. I've finished punishing you for what you did to my heart all those years ago and now I hope to be vindicated. What you did was unthinkable, choosing that inferior being over me- out of spite, I might add, for how else could one explain a union with Bill. Then, you rudely rejected my offer to make you a vampire so that we could share our truly unique union for eternity. You denied me so many things, have you ever considered the eternity of torture you were condemning me to without you?"

"You've given me quite a long time to consider these things," replied Sookie.

"What did you expect!" exclaimed Eric, "It took decades to rebuild my Psyche! You wounded me deeply and I want you to realise that."

Sookie blushed for the first time in many years. "I see that, my babe, I see that now."

As tears welled in Sookie's eyes, she took Eric's hand in hers and said, "I'm so sorry my darling, please forgive me, I should never have spurned the magnificent gift that fate had given me in you."

Eric looked into her eyes, "That's all I needed to hear," he muttered.

Upon touching the cold alabaster of Eric's hand, the long-forgotten magic that had surged between them so strongly began to re-emerge and both Eric and Sookie were growing in their awareness of each other's painful yearning.

Eric licked his lips, "You're so well-preserved for a mortal," he gasped.

Sookie blushed, "Must be all that vampire blood I partook in my youth," she purred.

Eric could no longer contain his throbbing urgency. With an eager growl he sprang forward and grasped her fleshy shoulders as she yielded to his kisses. Eric's probing tongue found the sweetness of her mouth as she grasped his muscular back. They broke their embrace and hastily tore and fumbled at each other's clothes. Sookie lifted her summer dress as she reclined on the couch and kicked her underwear across the floor. Eric hastily tossed his black jeans aside as he grasped Sookie's plump thigh.

She moaned and opened her legs, beckoning him to her. Eric placed a steady hand on her rapidly warming cunt as she reached eagerly for his already hard shaft. He spread her lips and stroked her clit as she fondled his member. "Oh God, Eric!" cried Sookie, "Fuck me! Fuck me now!"

"Oh yes," rumbled Eric, "I've waited so long for this!" The large vampire pressed forward as he prepared to enter his sweetly matured lover. She thrust her hips up to him as he entered her fully; her cunt greedily took the full measure of his ample cock as he pressed into her with the frenzy of a man in need of salvation. As the reacquainted bodies climbed rapidly in ecstasy, they shook violently in unison as they reached their climax. Eric groaned deeply as his seed exploded, filling Sookie's grateful cunt with the precious fluid.

Sookie sighed and said, "Oh my goodness Eric, you'll be the blissful death of me."

"Not so soon, I should hope," replied Eric. They both glanced at the clock and were glad to see so many hours before sunrise.

Eric looked into Sookie's eyes, "Are you spent, Lover?" he asked.

Sookie smiled, "Not by a long shot, you gorgeous creature," she replied.

With that, Eric scooped Sookie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and tenderly stroked her naked body.

"After all this time, I'm still fascinated with you, Sookie Stackhouse," Eric murmured. He then began licking her breasts as she stroked long silky hair. Gradually, his tongue worked its way down her body until he reached the hidden delight of her silver-haired cleft.

"Oh Eric," Sookie murmured as his tongue sought out the mingled essences of their sex. Eric spent a considerable amount of time eagerly lapping out the warm, juicy pussy, savouring every sensation, as if he were enjoying a ripe peach.

"Oh Eric baby," cooed Sookie, "I don't want you to feel left out, bring that divine cock up here."

Eric didn't need that in writing, "Yes, lover," he said as he rolled onto his back and positioned her on top of him. The effect of his cunnilingus intensified as she began to deeply suck his dick in the sixty-ninth position. They rocked with mutual pleasure as they closed a perfect circuit of ecstasy that seemed to go on forever. Sookie's mature mouth pumped rhythmically on Eric's shaft as her warm breath tickled his balls; her well-seasoned body was slippery with sweat and her soft pussy was hot as she feverishly ground it into his face. Sookie was enjoying the all over sensation of a large dick pumping into her face and a complex of teeth, tongue and lips probing, nibbling and sucking her engorged cunt.

After losing themselves to the pleasure of foreplay, they both knew it was time again for deeper penetration. Sookie climbed nimbly off Eric and positioned herself on hands and knees. Eric stood up at the edge of the bed and grasped Sookie's hips. His large cock slid easily into her well-prepared cunt. Sookie moaned softly as she pushed back against his thighs, taking in as much of him as she could. Eric obliged by thrusting in even harder. She yelped as the head of his dick nudged the gate of her womb. He gasped as she ground further back in return. He knew she was in fine form despite her advanced age, he knew she could take anything he gave and give it in return.

After all the years he had searched the earth, Sookie was still the most amazing mortal one could hope to fuck. As Eric pumped deeper and deeper, Sookie bore on, accepting his cock with grace and finesse, returning stroke for stroke. They were both exploding and throbbing with multiple orgasms, intense and countless. If the sun was rising or the house burning, neither would have noticed or cared. Sookie's cunt quivered violently and Eric's shaft shot thick wads of cum all over the bedspread as they finally withdrew, truly spent and in awe.

In the final moments of darkness before dawn, Eric gasped, "Oh Sookie, you'll be the blissful death of me!"

Sookie chuckled, "Not so soon, I should hope. It seems your blood isn't the only fluid with rejuvenating qualities."

As the sunlight crept over fields, the vampire collapsed well spent into the old lady's closet. After resting for most of the morning, the sprightly Sookie Stackhouse spent the afternoon in Merlotte's, which was still just as good as it was when Sam owned it.

"Why Miss Sookie," said one of the regulars, "You look younger each day I see you, I wish I knew your secret!"

Sookie blushed and said nothing.


End file.
